


Captured (To Be Loved)

by msuand1d



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msuand1d/pseuds/msuand1d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man yanked Louis up by his plain blued shirt that was ripped in many spots due to his capture. He had struggled, therefore ripping his shirt. The others that had been taken with him didn't fight. Only hung their heads in shame and allowed the men with black head-scarves to shove them into the tiny space of an old caravan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The beautiful man stared into Louis' scared blue eyes and narrowed his own hazel ones. 'Your name?' </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Louis seemed to forget how to speak before stuttering out a quick, 'Louis.'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man nodded. 'You are English. Sohaib, I want him taken to my room. Let him have a bath and get some food into him before I am back.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! So this is my first fic, and I don't know if it's all that amaZAYN or not... So... Have fun!

The man in the red robe stepped forward. He looked important, but the man behind him... He had to be the definition of perfection. With pitch black hair, hazel eyes that seemed to sparkle and shine, long eyelashes that were practically miles long, and high cheekbones; this man looked like a god. He had a tan complexion, and he was tall, but not lanky. He was dressed in white robes; what appeared to be silk.

 

Louis was shoved forward and landed on his knees with a choked gasp. The beautiful man stepped forward and looked at the red-robed man. 'Sohaib, this one.' He had a Northern English accent, and it was velvety. Although, it kind of scared Louis because it was strong and defined.

 

The man yanked Louis up by his plain blue shirt that was ripped in many spots due to his capture. He had struggled, therefore ripping his shirt. The others that had been taken with him didn't fight. Only hung their heads in shame and allowed the men with black head-scarves to shove them into the tiny space of an old caravan.

 

The beautiful man stared into Louis' scared blue eyes and narrowed his own hazel ones. 'Your name?'

 

Louis seemed to forget how to speak before stuttering out a quick, 'Louis.'

 

The man nodded. 'You are English. Sohaib, I want him taken to my room. Let him have a bath and get some food into him before I am back.'

 

''Sohaib'' pushed Louis down the long halls that were decorated in long silk fabrics and diamonds. Louis tried to keep his head down, he really did. But everything around him was so beautiful and perfect and Louis wished he lived here- under different conditions.

 

Sohaib finally opened two large doors and walked Louis inside. Louis gasped at all of the colors lining the walls and the fabrics covering the large bed and thought, _holy shit, this is his room?_

 

Louis had a bath drawn for him and was told to get in. After blushing furiously as the mans eyes swept over his naked body, he eased himself into the steaming water. He sighed and then, 'can you tell me why I'm here?'

 

Sohaib sighed, 'Emir Zayn has demanded a husband. He wanted a street boy, not another Emir. You are clearly not from here. He must have liked you. I can _see_ why,' the man paused and gestured to Louis with a slight smirk. Louis blushed. Then, 'all I can say is to not make him mad. He can not control himself when he is angry.'

 

It was quiet after that. Sohaib washed Louis thoroughly, which was slightly embarrassing, and then offered him white silk pants and a soft blue tunic. Louis was then served a platter of bread and cheese with grapes and strawberry's on the side. He ate until he was full and then Sohaib rubbed his shoulder, 'good luck.'

 

Louis was left alone and he waited on the bed in his fancy clothing for a total of what seemed to be ten seconds before ''Emir Zayn'' as Sohaib had called him, entered. His eyes raked over Louis but he didn't smile or frown. He walked to the middle of the room. Louis gulped under his gaze. 'Louis,' Emir Zayn said. 'Come here.' Louis was not about to argue, and he rushed over and stood in front of Emir Zayn with his head tilted down.

 

Emir Zayn's fingers pressed into his hip and the other hand forced Louis' head to look up and into his eyes. 'You are to be my husband. The wedding will be tomorrow night. You will be showered with gifts and I will have only the best dress-makers create your future wardrobe. I hope that you will find all that you desire with me. Any questions or concerns?'

 

Louis whispered, 'I... Thank you, but... I do not know you, and I have a family back home... I was only meant to be here for a week... I am afraid to say that I can not accept your proposal.'

 

And then a slapping sound ringed throughout the room and Louis fell to the marble floors with a gasp and tears lingering in his eyes. Emir Zayn's voice was cold and hard, 'you will stay. It was not a question I was asking. It was an order. Get up and go lay down. It is time for you to sleep.'

 

Louis scrambled to get off the bed gasping through his tears and buried himself under the thick sheets in the strangely freezing room. And then Emir Zayn was laying beside him and a possessive arm was thrown around his small waist and a soft kiss was pressed to his temple. 'Forgive me, Loueh,' was whispered into his ear as more kisses were littered across the nape of his neck and to his jaw.

 

And Louis didn't feel so tense and he melted into the embrace. His eyes shut with a soft flutter of his eyelashes.

 

*

 

Louis was awoken by a rustling of the bed sheets. He looked to see Sohaib fixing the side where Emir Zayn had been laying. Louis sat up and Sohaib smiled at him before frowning. 'He hit you.' It wasn't a question.

 

'Come, we must cover it for the wedding. You slept for a long while, but that is okay.' He offered Louis his hand, and Louis took it with a soft smile.

 

'Sohaib, can I ask you a question?' Louis asked as Sohaib sat him on a blue beauty chair in the bathroom. Sohaib hummed so Louis continued, 'what do I call him? You know, address him as? And _who is he?_ '

 

Sohaib let a chuckle fall from his lips as he pulled out a powder that was too tan for Louis' skin and grabbed a lighter shade. 'Before you are married, you know him as Emir Zayn. After you are married, you can call him Zayn. And, he is the Prince of Pakistan. His father has been pestering him for quite some time about marrying, finding a Princess or Prince. He obviously chose you, though. Emir Zayn is a serious man,' he paused and his eyes darkened slightly, 'he is not to be fooled with. He will love you, and you shall grow to love him as well.' He finished speaking and held up a mirror to show Louis a flawless face.

 

'Thank you,' Louis said. 'What time is the wedding?' He looked down and played with his hands nervously.

 

Sohaib frowned. 'Four hours. Emir Zayn did not want to wake you. He asked me to do it, and left the kingdom. He shall be back for the wedding of course, but there was business elsewhere that needed to be taken care of.'

 

Louis nodded.

 

Sohaib helped Louis stand and lead him to what appeared to be a closet. It happened to be the size of Louis' entire room back home, except the ceiling was much, much higher. Louis gasped as his eyes roamed over the beautiful assortment of fabrics. 'Zayn's mum, Tricia, has requested you wear yellow for the ceremony, and red for the party. She is a lovely woman, she is Queen. You address her as Rani, and after the wedding you may call her mum. The king, you shall call Raja. That is for all times. And when presented to them, you will bow.'

 

Louis nodded again.

 

He was getting married, and he was finally seeming to grasp that this was actually _happening_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, Chapter 2 everyone! And keep an eye out for any mistakes, I'll fix any you find!

Louis was ushered into another bath, and let Sohaib wash him quickly. He smelled of mint afterwards. Sohaib pulled down a soft yellow tunic with the same shade as his pants. Gold threading was embroidered into the pretty fabric and seemed to make Louis' eyes a brighter blue. After he helped Louis into the clothing he pinned certain places that Louis was just too small to fit into, and stretched others. _Ahem_ , where his bum was.

 

 

 

After being dressed Sohaib sat him back down in the blue chair and brought out make up.

 

 

 

Louis made a face, 'must I wear make up?'

 

 

 

Sohaib tutted and shushed him as he applied dark eyelin- excuse him, _kohol_ , as Sohaib made it a point of calling, to his eyes. He also put a smoky eyeshadow -Sohaib didn't correct him- on Louis' eyelids.

 

 

 

Louis looked at his face in the mirror that Sohaib held up for him, and blushed. 'You don't need this,' Sohaib said as held up a red blush, 'you have it built in!' Louis only blushed more.

 

 

 

Sohaib led Louis back down the large hall and towards two doors that seemed to tower above him and made him feel even smaller than he already was.

 

 

 

Flutes sounded and the doors opened. To say Louis was shocked was an understatement. The room was bigger than any he'd ever seen. A trail of yellow flowers lined the path of cobblestone leading to what appeared to be the alter. Louis gulped as he took in all of the people, most with the same look; tan with dark hair and dark eyes. Except for a few children with striking blue or green eyes, they all resembled one another.

 

 

 

Sohaib held out his arm and Louis took it gingerly. As they walked down the path, Louis' black shiny gladiator sandals he'd been given to wear clacked along, causing his cheeks to take on a rosy color. He looked up hesitantly and almost gasped. Emir Zayn was stood tall and strong in front of a man and a woman. Each had a crown, but Zayn had two. One to wear, and the other he was holding.

 

 

 

Zayn had on a light brown tunic with white pants and golden threading the same as Louis'. His hair was styled into a quiff, but it looked flawless. Zayn was flawless.

 

 

 

As Sohaib and Louis got to the end of the path, Zayn offered Louis his hand. Louis took it and kept his head down. A man walked up in white robes and started speaking in a foreign language. _Urdu_ , Louis' brain told him. He'd heard it being yelled when he was captured.

 

 

 

The man finished speaking and took the dainty crown from Zayn's hands and motioned Louis to kneel. Louis did, and the crown was placed on his head.

 

 

 

Louis let out a shaky breath as he was lifted on his feet once more, and Zayn took his hand. A few more words and Louis heard shouts of joy and clapping and wolf-whistles. He couldn't help but smile a little.

 

 

 

And then Zayn was smiling at him and pulling him back down the path and out the doors. Louis giggled as he ran to make sure his arm wouldn't be yanked off, 'where are we going?'

 

 

 

Zayn stopped in front of their room and pulled Louis in by his waist. 'Everyone will be going to the dining hall to eat. But we will be served in our room. After an hour, we will join our guests and you will be introduced to my parents,' he said as he brushed Louis' hair out of his face gently and grinned.

 

 

 

Louis smiled softly, 'okay.'

 

 

 

Why was he taking this so well? He knew he should be screaming and struggling and trying to get back home, but he didn't really care. There was something about the Prince that excited Louis, and made him want to know more.

 

 

 

Zayn led Louis into their room gently and to a door that Louis hadn't noticed before. Inside was a slightly smaller room with a table and chairs. Two, to be exact. Louis glanced at Zayn in questioning. 'Why did you choose me?'

 

 

 

Zayn held a chair out for Louis and then he sat next to him. Louis thought he wasn't going to answer but then, 'you stood out to me. It is nice to see a change of scenery.'

 

 

 

Louis frowned slightly. 'You could have anyone in the world... I'm not anything special. I'm actually considered annoying to lots of people.'

 

 

 

Zayn shook his head, 'to me, you are the most precious thing in the world.'

 

 

 

Louis looked down and blushed again causing Zayn to chuckle. 'You are cute too. That blush is amazing.'

 

 

 

Louis giggled. And then slapped his hand over his mouth in embarrassment. He quickly squeaked out a, 'sorry.'

 

 

 

Zayn moved his hand, 'don't hide from me.'

 

 

 

Louis nodded and then women were bringing in trays of meats and breads and cheeses and fruit and wines and- Louis couldn't breathe. He glanced at all of the food that was set before them and gasped when the women bowed down to him and his... _husband_.

 

 

 

They left the room and Zayn smirked. 'Are you okay, Loueh?' Louis nodded and stared at the food, suddenly remembering that he'd eaten nothing that day.

 

 

 

Zayn used two fingers and grabbed bread before using it to scoop up a piece of red meat and cheese. He held it to Louis' lips, 'this is my favorite dish.'

 

 

 

Louis opened his mouth and ate what was offered to him. His eyes widened as he chewed. He swallowed and turned to Zayn. 'That was amazing! My mum never cooks anything like that! And I burn ice, so I'd have no chance and-!' Zayn shushed him by chuckling and holding more food up which Louis immediately ate.

 

 

 

Zayn ate in silence for a while as Louis chewed on grapes and giggled as he threw them into the air and caught them in his mouth.

 

 

 

After a while Zayn offered Louis a glass of wine and took one for himself.

 

 

 

'Drink up,' Zayn said as he sipped on his drink.

 

 

 

Louis hesitantly took a sip. It was good, but he didn't doubt that there was something better.

 

 

 

After two full glasses of wine on Louis' account, only one for Zayn, Sohaib entered the room.

 

 

 

'Emir Zayn, your parents are ready for you. Shall I get Emir Louis ready?' He asked as he took in Louis' giggly tipsy self. He was currently sitting in Zayn's lap and was tracing his tattoos on his arms and what was exposed of his chest.

 

 

 

Zayn nodded and pressed a soft kiss to Louis' forehead. 'Remember, mum wants him in red.' He stood and set Louis on his feet.

 

 

 

Louis pouted but then started gushing to Sohaib about how delicious the food and wine, and _Zayn_ was. Zayn smirked. 'Take care of him.' And then he was gone.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Louis walked into the dining hall in the same outfit except that this time, it was red.

 

 

 

Zayn was sat next to his father with his mother across from him. Louis bowed as sohaib had told him to do, and took his seat next to Zayn.

 

 

 

'Mum, this is Loueh. He is English as well,' Zayn introduced.

 

 

 

Tricia hummed, 'lovely! I am always glad to see a familiar face! Tell me darling, where are you from?'

 

 

 

'Doncaster,' Louis said softly. 'My mum raised me there along with my four little sisters.'

 

 

 

Tricia smiled. 'I'll have to take you with me on one of my trips to visit them then!'

 

 

 

Louis smiled, 'thank you, um Rani... I would love that.' Louis wasn't sure he used her title right as Zayn snickered and Tricia made a face.

 

 

 

'Dear, you can call me mum or Tricia. I don't use my title that much, I am still an English girl at heart,' Tricia shrugged with a small smile.

 

 

 

Louis blushed and nodded.

 

 

 

Zayn's dad turned to Louis. He had an English accent as well, but also a bit of a foreign one. 'I see Zayn has chosen well. I am glad to have you as a son-in-law. Zayn,' his father turned to him. 'You be careful with this one.' His voice was stern but friendly.

 

 

 

Zayn nodded curtly. 'We will be leaving now. Thank you,' he stood and offered Louis a hand.

 

 

 

Louis stood and Zayn tugged him along and back to their room.

 

 

 

Louis' mind lingered to the King's words.  _This one?_ What did he mean by that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!:) I should have another chapter up pretty soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd chappie y'all! I've been getting some amazing feedback! Constructive criticism is also very much appreciated! I love all of your opinions! And just a quick warning, I attempted a bit of a mature scene... Ugh, I know it's awful, but hopefully you love me enough not to care?

After returning to their bedroom, Zayn offered Louis red pants that looked like they would hug his figure but were soft and stretchy and a white tank top that made Louis want to curl up and act like a kitten, because it was _that_ soft.

 

Louis moved to the bathroom to change but Zayn caught his arm.

 

'Where are you going,' the darker male frowned.

 

Louis blushed, 'only to change...'

 

Zayn's lips turned up into a tiny smile. 'Loueh, we are married. You do not have to hide from me.'

 

Louis blushed again. 'O-okay...' He took off his tunic hesitantly and dropped his pants. He bit his lip. 'You don't happen to have um... Briefs, do you?'

 

Zayn smirked and stepped closer to Louis, running his thumb over the red lip. 'I figured you didn't sleep with any.'

 

Louis blushed _again_. What was with him and blushing?! 'I normally don't... I just, uh... Never mind...' He became too distracted with Zayn's fingers on his body.

 

Suddenly Louis reached forward, bringing his lips to Zayn's.

 

Zayn wasted no time, picking Louis up so that the smaller male wrapped his legs around his waist.

 

Zayn grabbed the back of Louis' thighs, his touch seeming to spread warmth throughout the blue-eyed boy. Louis gasped into the kiss and let out a little noise of approval.

 

And then clothes were being shedded and Zayn's hands were _everywhere_ and Louis traced Zayn's tattoo's because, well, they were his now. _Zayn_ was his.

 

And the night went on, searing kisses marked Louis' body, earning moans and whimpers from the lad. Zayn seemed to take pride in the sounds coming from his husband.

 

'Ana ahabi Loueh,' Zayn whispered against Louis' neck while pushing into the small male.

 

Louis moaned because that was fucking _hot_. 'What does that mean?' He asked breathlessly, his legs wrapping back around Zayn's tan waist, pushing Zayn in further.

 

Zayn's hands dug into Louis' waist. 'I love you Loueh,' he didn't stop. 'It's your eyes and your cheeks and _you_. I love you, Lou.' Louis gasped and his eyes closed.

 

'I love you too,' he whispered, throwing his head back as Zayn marked his skin over and over, _claiming_ him.

 

And that was that. And Louis swore to himself that he meant what he said, because even only having really known Zayn for a day, he was certainly feeling something he'd never felt before. And it didn't scare him because they were _one_ (in Louis' opinion anyways).

 

*

 

The next morning Louis woke up to Sohaib picking up whatever clothes had been dropped on the floor the previous night.

 

Louis frowned and sat up, making sure he was covered with sheets, 'where's Zayn?'

 

Sohaib raised an eyebrow. 'He is with a guest. Do you need him?'

 

Louis shook his head, 'who is it?' Sohaib hummed and held a basket up to his hip.

 

Louis wriggled his nose, 'the guest, do you know who it is?'

 

Sohaib nodded, 'the princess of Shanghai, I don't know if I said that right though.' He shrugged.

 

Louis looked down. A _princess_?

 

'Emir Louis?' Louis looked up, 'oh sorry, um you can call me Louis by the way.'

 

Sohaib nodded, 'would you like me to take you to see Emir Zayn?'

 

Louis' face brightened. 'Yes please!'

 

Sohaib smiled, 'well, come now. Lets get you dressed.' 

 

*

 

Louis had on the clothes he had attempted to put on last night, and Sohaib had found a robe to wear because of the slightly chilled air.

 

Louis and Sohaib walked down that same long hallway and to french doors covered by curtains from the inside.

 

Sohaib knocked twice, two quick taps on the shiny glass.

 

The door opened and Sohaib said a few words in Urdu. Louis shifted on his feet. 

 

And then he was being ushered into the room and there was Zayn and a girl. Louis is gay, but this girl was beautiful. She had long curly black hair and big brown eyes. She was tall, definitely taller than Louis, and around Zayn's height. She had a long gown on, it was shiny and red and showed off her figure.

 

The doors closed, and Louis frowned as he noticed that Sohaib had left.

 

'Loueh.' Louis' head shot towards Zayn.

 

'Hey,' he smiled softly.

 

Zayn though, his face was hard. 'What is the emergency?'

 

Louis' eyebrows furrowed, 'there isn't one.'

 

'Then why are you here?' Zayn's voice was cold and quiet, making Louis' body shake slightly.

 

'I... I don't know. I just wanted to see you,' he tried smiling again but it was wiped off at the still blank expression on his husbands face.

 

The princess laughed bitterly. 'He is clingy? Surely you are better than _that_ Malik.' Zayn's jaw shifted.

 

'Loueh, go back to bed.' There was no room for arguing.

 

Louis looked down and whispered out a quick, 'okay.'

 

He closed his eyes and then turned before reopening them.

 

He'd never run away from something that fast.

 

*

 

Three hours later Louis lay in bed, asleep after crying himself to the point of total exhaustion.

 

So maybe he'd taken things a little too seriously. But it still hurt (and he couldn't explain why it hurt _so bad_ ).

 

Zayn walked in seething. How could Louis come when _she_ was here? He was going to beat some sense into the smaller lad, because he should know better than to disturb when guests are here.

 

He froze seeing the dried tear tracks on Louis' face, but if anything it only fueled his anger more.

 

'Loueh,' his voice boomed.

 

Louis shot up looking around nervously and then looking down as he noticed Zayn.

 

Zayn's eyes narrowed and he yanked Louis out of bed, causing the blue-eyed boy to fall on his bum and let out a loud yelp of pain.

 

Zayn grabbed Louis' shirt and pulled him up before delivering a slap to Louis' right cheek.

 

Louis let out a strangled noise.

 

'Zayn!' Tricia's voice was evident as it shrilled throughout the large room.

 

Zayn stopped and let go of Louis' shirt before turning around and clearing his throat. 'Hello mum.'

 

Tricia's eyes blazed. And then a trail of Urdu was being spat out at her son.

 

Zayn nodded stiffly and Tricia left, slamming the door behind her.

 

Louis pulled his knees to his chest and put his head down.

 

Zayn turned to him and sighed. 'Loueh...' He reached for the smaller lad, but Louis scrambled away.

 

'Please! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry!' He squeezed his eyes shut, as tears were already streaming down his face once more.

 

Zayn gasped. 'No, Lou, baby...'

 

Louis only cried harder.

 

Zayn finally scooped his husband into his arms quieting him and sitting on the bed so the English boy was in his lap. 

 

Louis' sobs calmed down after a while of Zayn stroking his hair.

 

'I'm sorry,' Louis whispered and Zayn winced.

 

He cleared his throat and licked his lips. 'It's fine Loueh, are you tired?'

 

Louis nodded against Zayn's chest.

 

Zayn layed down and pulled Louis to him. 'Sleep love.' 

 

Louis tensed. 'Did you mean it?' 

 

Zayn frowned, 'what?'

 

'Last night... You said you loved me.' Louis sniffled sadly.

 

Zayn nodded, 'of course.'

 

Louis looked up at him. 'Last night was my first... I woke up and you were gone... I only came to find you because I thought you would want me there...'

 

Zayn sighed. 'I didn't know. Emilia... She is an awful person. I was protecting you.'

 

Louis frowned, 'Emilia?'

 

'The princess.'

 

Louis shrugged.

 

Zayn sighed again. 'Go to sleep Loueh.'

 

Louis closed his eyes without a word.

 

Because, _what else could he do_?

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! (:

The next morning Louis woke up with a weird feeling. He had fallen asleep as Zayn had told him to, but when he ran his hands over the silky sheets, he didn't find Zayn. 

 

 

 

He sat up frowning. Had Zayn _really_ left him again? Louis closed his eyes feeling the tears threatening to fall.

 

 

 

He stayed frozen like that for a few minutes before Zayn entered. 'Loueh, are you okay?'

 

 

 

Louis' eyes shot open to see Zayn carrying a tray with worry written all over his face.

 

 

 

Louis nodded. 'I thought you left...'

 

 

 

Zayn frowned and set the tray on the nearby dresser and scooped Louis into his arms. Louis wrapped himself around Zayn, breathing in his scent of tobacco and mint. Zayn ran his hands down Louis' body and held up his legs. 'I will never leave you again, Loueh. I just brought us breakfast.'

 

 

 

Louis sighed and played with the short black hairs at the nape of his husbands neck. 'I'm sorry,' he whispered softly.

 

 

 

Zayn pressed his lips to Louis', 'it's okay my love.' 

 

 

 

Louis blushed. 'I love you Zayn.'

 

 

 

'I love you too,' Zayn pecks Louis' lips once more and then smiles. 'Are you hungry?'

 

 

 

Louis nods, realizing just how hungry he actually is. Zayn sets Louis on the bed before bringing the tray over. The food consisted of fruit, pancakes, crepes, bagels covered in warm cheese, and orange juice.

 

 

 

Zayn and Louis sat grinning and laughing and talking as they fed each other until they both agreed to be full.

 

 

 

After finishing up, Sohaib came in. 

 

 

 

Zayn handed him the tray, 'we will be staying in today, and no one is to disturb us. If Emilia comes by, tell her to talk to my father.'

 

 

 

Zayn pulled Louis to him by the smaller lads waist.

 

 

 

Sohaib nodded, 'yes, Emir Zayn.' He left and Zayn pressed a kiss to Louis' cheek.

 

 

 

'How about a bath?' Zayn asked as his thumbs drew circles on Louis' hips. Louis nodded with a small smile. Zayn grinned and picked him up again, throwing him over his shoulder causing Louis to squeal and giggle.

 

 

 

'Zayn,' he laughed. 'I can walk!' He protested, but didn't mind.

 

 

 

Zayn hummed and walked into the bathroom and locked the door. He set Louis on the beauty chair and started the bath. 'Which flavor would you prefer? Strawberry, mint, or lemon?'

 

 

 

Louis thought for a second, 'mint!'

 

 

 

Zayn laughed. 'Your wish is my command!' He poured the mint bubble formula into the water and used his hands to spread the soap so that the water turned into foamy bubbles. 

 

 

 

Louis giggled, 'shall I get undressed?' Zayn bit his lip and nodded.

 

 

 

Louis stripped of his clothing and Zayn did the same quickly after and pulled Louis to him. He pressed soft kisses to Louis' bare shoulders, 'you're so beautiful Loueh.'

 

 

 

Louis blushed, 'so are you.'

 

 

 

Zayn stepped into the tub and helped Louis in too.

 

 

 

Zayn sat with his back pressed to the tub, and Louis sat in between his legs. Louis sighed in happiness, 'I never want to move again.'

 

 

 

Zayn chuckled. 'I'm afraid you will have to Lou, I want you to rule by my side.' He pulled Louis' lips to his in a sweet kiss and Louis kissed back softly. 

 

 

 

Louis finally pulled back after a moment. 'I'm not clingy am I?' He bit his lip pondering what Emilia had said. He had never been clingy before, so he didn't know what you had to do to be considered  _clingy_.

 

 

 

Zayn frowned, 'of course not. That is why I want Emilia nowhere near you. She gets inside your head and makes you believe things that are far from the truth.'

 

 

 

Louis closed his eyes and leaned back against Zayn. 'Why does she not like me?' His voice came out sad and choked.

 

 

 

Zayn sighed, 'she does not like anyone. Not even me. The girl is an incompetent little bitch; she always _has_ been and always _will_ be.'

 

 

 

It was quiet and peaceful after that. Zayn kept pressing kisses to Louis' body and Louis let out little hums of pleasure.

 

 

 

They spent an hour in the tub before there was a vicious knock on the door.

 

 

 

Louis gasped and jumped up, glancing at Zayn in question.

 

 

 

Zayn's eyes narrowed, 'who is it?' Louis shrunk back against his husbands chest and gripped his hand.

 

 

 

Emilia's voice answered, 'open the bloody door Malik!'

 

 

 

Louis closed his eyes and let out a quiet groan.

 

 

 

'Damn you Sohaib,' he muttered under his breath. 'Coming! Just wait!' He urged Louis to stand and wrapped a towel around him before pressing a kiss to his forehead. Zayn helped Louis out and unplugged the tub before climbing out himself.

 

 

 

He wrapped his towel around his waist before pulling Louis to the closet and giving him clothes. Louis pulled on the green pants that were skin tight but soft and the white silk tank top. Zayn pulled on white pants and a black tank top with a robe pulled over. 

 

 

 

Zayn finally pulled Louis to him before opening the door and finding Emilia standing there with a glare on her face. 'Took you long enough,' she spat and then her eyes narrowed. 'And you brought along the bitch! Or did he follow you?' She sneered.

 

 

 

Louis kept his head down. Zayn's arm tightened around Louis' waist. 'Don't talk about him. What do you want Emilia?'

 

 

 

'You made Sohaib hold me back? You know good and well that I did not have the need to talk to your father! We need to finish our conversation without that nuissance in the room.' Her eyes seemed to pierce through Louis' heart like a knife.

 

 

 

Zayn's jaw clenched. 'I am not talking to you. Get out of my sight before I have to ban you and your entire family from entering my palace ever again!' 

 

 

 

Emilia let out a screech. 'You will pay for this!' She stormed out of the room and Louis whimpered.

 

 

 

Zayn kissed Louis' forehead softly, 'it's okay love, she's gone.'

 

 

 

Louis nodded and buried his face in Zayn's chest.

 

 

 

 _At least she's gone_ , he thought before Zayn carried them to bed to lay and rest for the remainder of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (:

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope y'all liked it! Remember that this is my first fic EVER so... If it sucked, I'm sorry! But hopefully it was alright? Thanks! Byee (:


End file.
